This invention relates to an aircraft tanker lighting system and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an advanced fuel receptacle lighting system used during night time operations for a tanker aircraft and a fuel receiver aircraft.
Heretofore, air refueling boom operators have had difficulty in visually locating fuel receptacles on receiver aircraft during night time operation. The existing nozzle light provides insufficient light to properly illuminate the fuel receptacle area. This problem is compounded by light-absorbing camouflage paint used on many of the receiver aircraft. Many receiver pilots find the nozzle light annoying and distracting. The closeness and luminosity of the nozzle light reduces the night vision of the receiver pilot, diminishing his ability to perceive other structural features of the tanker. Further, the nozzle light is non-redundant and in the event of failure poses a serious problem. That is air refueling will not be attempted if the nozzle light is inoperative except for emergencies.
One attempt to solve night time refueling is through the use of a flood light attached to the upper-trailing edge of the tankers vertical stabilizer. The flood light is aimed downward and is used to illuminate the upper surface of the receiver aircraft. The flood light frequently blinds and annoys the receiver pilot, making it difficult to see the rest of the tanker. Also, the floodlight makes the tanker an easy visual target at night. New camouflage paint on receiver aircraft reduces the effectiveness of the floodlight. From a boom operator's vantage, the receiver aircraft retains a dark appearance since the white light is absorbed.
Another attempt to solve the night refueling lighting problem employes the use of light reflective tape on the upper surface of B-52 fuselages. This requires a bright white-colored floodlight and so brings the associated problem as mentioned above. Also, light reflective tape is often inadvertently painted over.
In the following United States Patents various types of lighting systems are disclosed along with the use of reflective materials used on aircraft and land vehicles. They are: U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,388 to Davis; U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,645 to Koontz; U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,650 to Helms et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,845 to Finsness et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,788 to Korski and U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,685 to Task et al. None of the abovementioned patents specifically describe a lighting system having the unique features and advantages as described herein.